High School Parents
by midnafan105
Summary: Rin and Mikuo never spoke to each other. They were in all the same classes together and their lockers are one locker away from each other. So, what happens when they have to take care of a young child for one of their classes?


**High School Parents**

**Chapter 1: Classes**

Rin walked through the crowded hallway, trying not to bump into anyone like she usually did. She was pushed and shoved from side to side as she slowly moved forward.

She finally reached her locker, dialed the combination and opened it up. Inside on the walls there were pictures of her and all of her friends. Miku, Luka, and even her brother, Len. She smiled, remembering the moments when they all went to the same school. They all went to the same school in elementary, but spilt ways once they entered high school. Miku enrolled in a school across town and took Luka along with her. Len followed his stupid friends and moved out of town and halfway across Japan.

They still all talked via phone and text, so all contact wasn't lost, but, there were times when she missed their smiling faces in front of her.

She snapped out of her daze, grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut. She looked to the right and saw Mikuo Hatsune. They never talked to each other, so, why start now?

She made her way back into the flow of people and headed to her class.

She shuffled into the door and took her seat in the back of the class, like always. After she had settled into her seat, in came Mikuo and took his seat beside her, like always.

The teacher soon strutted in, her blonde hair in it's usual bun and her pink dress glowing down to her knees.

Everything was the same as always. All of Rin's fellow classmates in their seats, the teacher babbling away and Neru Akita on her smiling away as she texts on her phone.

Rin sighed, what was she going to do? English was never her favourite subject in school and she always had to find something else to keep her from falling asleep.

Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket. She digged it out and looked at the screen.

**Neru Akita: Hey, heard that Ms. Sakine is giving out a special assignment today. You're in that class, right? Good luck.**

She stared at it for a few seconds. Special assignment? What did that mean? She shrugged it off and sent back a thank you.

/Time Skip~/

The familiar bell rung and Rin grabbed her bag off the floor and headed out of the door before anyone could even say 'hi' to their friends.

Her next class was in 4 minutes and she was never, **ever **late for a class.

She quickly walked into the next class and took her seat. She was one out of the two people there. She smiled at the other boy, Kaito. He was of twenty years and still in high school. The reason? Because of his obsession with ice cream.

The rest of the students came in the class in a matter of minutes and took their seats. I looked behind me and saw Mikuo, sitting with his arms crossed and a grudge on his face. She faced forward and made eye contact with the teacher.

"Okay, class," The teacher started. "I have a special assignment for you today." Neru was right. How? "The assignment is to take care of a child with the partner your assigned too."

"What?" Rin muttered her mouth agape. What kind of assignment is this? Then young children of all ages ranging from 1-10 came into the classroom in a single file line.

The teacher then walked over to two bowls set on her desk. "I am now going to chose your partners." She started picking partners.

Rin sat nervously in her chair. The teacher put her hand in the female bowl, circled it around a little and then confidently picked one out. She opened it up. "Rin Kagamine." She smiled. "Come on up." Rin stood up and made her way up beside her teacher.

Her teacher then picked out a name from the male's bowl, opened it up and stated the name. "Mikuo Hatsune."

He stood up and made his way up, a small hint of shock mixed in with his poker face.

The teacher grabbed them both by their arms and pulled them over to the children. One young girl with short blonde hair that perfectly framed her face reached her hand out to Rin. She was wearing a white dress that went just below her knees. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. The girl looked to be about 4 years old. Rin slowly met her hand with it. The young girl smiled.

"Well it looks like those two have taken a liking to each other," The teacher walked over to the young girl. "Met your new mom." She said to her.

Rin slowly smiled and took the young girls hand.

Everyone was excused from school for the next two weeks, so, everyone left as soon as they could.

Mikuo and Rin had silently agreed they would stay at her house since she had more room. Once they had all gotten into Mikuo's car and started heading for home, Rin started wondering what it would be like.

_This is going to be one heck of an assignment. _


End file.
